Eres cruel
by Lia Ross
Summary: Me excité mucho cuando enredaste tus manos en mi cabello y mordiste suavemente mi labio inferior… esa era la leona que yo conocía… y estaba de vuelta.


**Hola! Ahora vengo con mi primer Ron/Hermione y estoy emocionada! Esta pareja cannon me gusta mucho, creo que se debe a que tanto a Ron como a Hermione, les tengo un cariño especial... Y bueno, esta historia está inspirada en dos canciones… escúchenlas porque son excelentes :)**

****"Historia entre tus dedos", de Gianluca Grignani; y **"No me pidas ser tu amigo", de Fernando Delgadillo**

**Es así como me imagino que sería una despedida entre Hermione y Ron… porque cuando una relación no funciona entre dos grandes amigos, simplemente no puede ser una ruptura fácil… nunca una ruptura limpia…**

**_Y ya que estoy incursionando por primera vez en el R/Hr, confieso que también traigo aquí mi primer lemmon... nunca me había animado a escribir una escena picante como esta, pero a ver que tal me quedó.. espero sus opiniones! (flores o tomates, da igual!) :) _**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, sólo son prestaditos._**

* * *

><p><strong>Eres cruel<strong>

Ya no me amas, eso lo sé.

Entiendo perfectamente que una relación es de dos… entiendo perfectamente que no es suficiente que yo esté loco por ti... si tú ya no sientes lo mismo, prácticamente no hay nada que hacer...

Aún así, lo intentaré una vez más. Sólo porque tú lo vales, tú vales todo el esfuerzo. Todo.

Hoy me levanté muy temprano porque quería prepararte el desayuno. Cerca de las siete entré a la habitación y te desperté suavemente, mientras depositaba la bandeja al costado de la cama. Te llevé un poco de café, unas tostadas y mermelada de lúcuma, tu favorita. Te levantaste y me miraste sorprendida… sonreíste… era lindo verte sonreírme así otra vez, tuve algo de esperanza y decidí arriesgarme a proponerte lo que había estado planeando…

– Hermione, hoy regreso temprano, como a las ocho… ¿te gustaría hacer algo? – pregunté bastante entusiasmado… tenía planeado un picnic romántico bajo las estrellas… sabía que a ella le encantaría…

– Oh… no lo sé Ron, mañana debo estar en la oficina a primera hora… ¿te parece si lo dejamos para el fin de semana? – respondiste visiblemente incómoda… Lo sabía… sabía que saldrías con algún nuevo pretexto…

– Cómo quieras… – no pude evitar el enfado en mi voz… es que ya era demasiado…

– Vamos Ron… sabes que me encantaría, pero no es buen momento… – _Ni siquiera tú misma puedes creerte esa excusa tan patética Hermione…_

– No, en serio… no hay problema… ¿Sabes? Te quejas todo el tiempo de que estamos atrapados en la rutina, pero cada vez que propongo hacer algo nuevo, me dices que no… siempre me dices que no… lo que sucede es que tú ya no estás enamorada de mí… – ya está, ya lo dije…

– Ron… – susurraste… y _ese tono culpable en tu voz me taladraba el corazón_

– No… no digas nada… – no tenía fuerzas para escuchar más mentiras _¿De verdad crees que soy tan tonto como para no darme cuenta Hermione?_

O-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando llegué a casa en la noche; alrededor de las ocho, tal como dije en la mañana, caminé directamente a nuestra habitación. Tenía ganas de ti. Sí. Te necesitaba con urgencia. Ese deseo irrefrenable palpitaba en mi entrepierna y gritaba tu nombre…

Había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde recordando cada detalle de ese día en que decidiste deleitarme con un desfile de lencería privado. Me resultó imposible concentrarme en los entrenamientos… mi mente sólo podía recordar cómo te hice el amor aquella noche. No podía apartarme de ti, eras adictiva. Tu piel, tan suave… tu aroma… enloquecedor. Recordaba cada gemido que escapó de tus labios… las tantas veces que estuve dentro de ti…

Irrumpí en la habitación sin detenerme a tocar la puerta y te encontré leyendo, por enésima vez, el mismo libro que llevaba en la mesita de noche casi un año. Sonreí al verte, llevabas una batita de dormir muy pequeña y ceñida color champagne… te veías preciosa y sólo conseguiste encenderme aún más…

Alejé el libro de tus manos suavemente y me acerqué a ti con la intención de acostarme a tu lado… tú me hiciste espacio en la cama y me saludaste con un casto beso en los labios, pero yo quería más Hermione… te deseaba demasiado…

Profundicé el beso y te acerqué a mí, tomándote de la cintura… quería sentirte… y necesitaba que tú sientas lo que despertabas en mí, las ganas que te tenía… Me excité mucho cuando enredaste tus manos en mi cabello y mordiste suavemente mi labio inferior… esa era la leona que yo conocía… y estaba de vuelta.

En un movimiento rápido me coloqué sobre ti… ese diminuto pijama era un estorbo ahora… acariciaba tus muslos mientras subía lentamente el camisón… sabía lo que te gustaba y cómo te gustaba… conocía tus puntos débiles a la perfección. Sabía exactamente dónde debía tocar para hacerte gemir y pedir más…

Comencé a acariciarte ahí… entre tus piernas, sobre tu ropa interior... primero suavemente, hasta sentirte mojadita… no tienes idea de cómo me prende saber que puedo excitarte de esa manera… Te retorcías bajo mi cuerpo… me pedías que siga… que no pare… levantaste tus brazos y te aferraste fuertemente a la cabecera de la cama… estabas lista para mí y yo ya no podía aguantar ni un minuto más…

Sin separarme de ti, sin dejar de besarte… te penetré sin dificultad… te sentía tan cálida… todo era insoportablemente enloquecedor… Apreté tus manos, que continuaban aferradas a la cabecera de la cama y presioné un poco más… tú gemiste sonoramente y yo estaba en el cielo. Comencé a moverme lentamente dentro de ti, quería alargar el momento, quería darte todo el placer posible… Tú mordías mi cuello deliciosamente mientras yo continuaba arremetiendo con todas mis fuerzas dentro de ti… Me pedías más… querías que lo haga más fuerte y yo no quería hacer nada más que complacerte… sí lo querías fuerte, lo tendrías.

Toda la situación era surrealista… Con cada embestida me sentía en la gloria… ya no aguantaría ni un minuto más… Y en ese estado de enajenación total te escuchaba gemir… me decías que estabas a punto de venirte… y yo también. Terminamos juntos y fue increíble…

Pasaron algunos minutos y yo continuaba encima de ti, contemplándote cautivado. Eras la mujer de mi vida. No había más vuelta que darle… te amaba Hermione, no tenía ninguna duda… aunque tampoco tenía dudas de que ya no importaba lo que yo quisiera… porque una relación es de dos…

Me hubiera quedado así, contigo, todo el tiempo del mundo… pero observé, angustiado, cómo tus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y comenzabas a sollozar... "_¿te he hecho daño?"_… pregunté, y tú temblabas, ni si quiera podías mirarme a la cara…

Sabía lo que sucedía, o por lo menos, creía que lo sabía.

No soy tonto Hermione. Nunca lo he sido. Soy algo torpe, distraído y un poco irreflexivo, pero ¿estúpido? Nunca. Lo que no entiendo, es por qué me dejaste continuar con esto… ¿Acaso creías que todo sería más fácil para ambos si vivíamos una última noche memorable? ¿Si lograbas que te recordara así, totalmente mía? Es cruel… eres cruel.

¿Qué más quieres de mí? Ya te has llevado todo…

* * *

><p>Eres cobarde Hermione. Nunca pensé que utilizaría ese adjetivo junto a tu nombre, pero lo eres.<p>

Sé que no quieres verme sufrir, pero tampoco puedes continuar con esta farsa. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Que yo dé el primer paso? No me vas a conceder ni siquiera eso… ¿Acaso estás esperando que sea yo quien termine con todo?

Lo diré otra vez… eres cruel…

Van ya dos días desde nuestro encuentro nocturno. Casi no hemos cruzado palabra desde entonces, tú eres incapaz de sostenerme la mirada y yo he optado por trabajar horas extra con tal de no tener que volver al apartamento…

Yo te evito, porque me aterra la idea de que la próxima conversación que tengamos sea la última… pero tú me evitas porque eres una cobarde.

¿Dónde está tu maldito valor Gryffindor? Vamos Hermione, termina con todo de una vez…

* * *

><p>He decidido confrontarte.<p>

Ya toda esta situación se ha vuelto insostenible. Llegué temprano del trabajo, para encontrarte despierta y así evitar que huyas de mí otra vez… estabas en la cocina, preparando pasta. Te pusiste muy nerviosa cuando me acerqué… tuviste la intención de darme un beso, pero yo aparté el rostro…

– Hermione… he estado esperando durante días que reúnas el valor suficiente para decirme eso que yo ya tengo muy claro… que ya no me amas… – es tan difícil decirlo en voz alta… lucho por no derrumbarme delante de ti…

– Ron, yo… – susurraste mirando el suelo… temblabas… llorabas… _¿por qué llorabas? _

– No llores Hermione… sabes que odio verte llorar – dije mientras recogía con mis dedos esas lágrimas rebeldes que resbalaban por tu rostro…

–Nunca quise que las cosas terminaran así… – comenzaste, y yo escuchaba atentamente, con la inquietante certeza de que hablabas con mi corazón en tu mano… – Siento… siento que pierdo todo ¿sabes? Siento que después de ti, todo será incierto… tengo miedo de dejarte ir… pero al mismo tiempo, sé que quedarme junto a ti sería injusto para los dos…

–Yo sólo quería hacerte feliz… quería darte todo Hermione… lamento no haber sido suficiente – te abracé con fuerza… tú llorabas y yo me sentía morir… _contigo se van todos mis sueños, mis planes… te llevas todo Hermione… ¿Sabes que te marchas y me dejas sin nada verdad? ¿Lo sabes?_

– Tú me has hecho feliz durante tres años Ron… eres increíble, eres mi mejor amigo… y no quiero perderte – susurrabas… _no digas eso Hermione, no lo digas… amigos para qué, maldita sea… a un amigo lo perdono, pero a ti te amo…_

– No me pidas ser tú amigo Hermione… no soy tan civilizado para comprender, sabiendo que te vas… – no podía soltarte, te abrazaba cada vez más fuerte… mi mente aún no asimilaba la situación… _¿Cómo alejarme de ti? ¿Cómo?_

–Sé que el tiempo ayudará Ron… tengo fe en que algún día volveremos a ser los de antes… – me aseguraste, desasiéndote lentamente de mi abrazo… me besaste suavemente en los labios… y entendí que debía irme ahora… Ya no quedaba nada más que decir…

_¿Sabes Hermione? Nunca nadie me ha hecho sentir tanta felicidad y tanta tristeza como tú… eres cruel ¿Ya lo he dicho no?... pero eres tú…_

* * *

><p>Hola! Les gustó? Gracias por llegar hasta abajo! ahora ya nada les costará comentar :)<p>

Besos!

Lía


End file.
